(1) Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a method for depolymerization of lignin.
Lignin is the second renewable most abundant biopolymer, after cellulose, and they both make up more than 70% of the total biomass.
Valorization of lignin therefore represents a major issue.
(2) Description of Related Art
In the paper-making industry, large amounts of lignin are obtained as byproducts or wastes, for which only a tiny portion is valorized in chemical form. In the sugar industry, large amounts of lignin are also obtained as wastes during extraction of the juice from sugarcane. The lignin is mainly used as a binder or dispersant, or for preparing biogas by a high temperature treatment (800° C.-1,000° C.). There also exist methods for depolymerization of lignin which involve chlorinated derivatives, unsatisfactory from an environmental point of view.
At the present time, there are few economically viable methods using lignin as a raw material for producing chemical compounds.
Therefore there exists a need for a novel method for valorization of lignin, which is economically viable and acceptable from an environmental point of view.